A Man Behind the Mask
by Tian Long
Summary: Dan waktu kini telah berlalu......Souji x Rise, warning : OOC! AU! RnR?
1. TRAILER

**A Man Behind the Mask**

**Disclaimer : P4 punya ATLUS **

**Inspired By : V for Vendetta by Alan Moore and David Lloyd**

**Synopsis : Ingatlah hari itu...OOC!!AU!!!Souji x Rise**

**Genre : belum ditentukan**

**The Author sez : fic kedua yang muncul di sela-sela badai tugas analisis saya yang menumpuk bagaikan menara di meja belajar saya dan karena kekeringan ide dalam membuat lanjutan fic pertama saya ( Persona 4 : Birth Of Tragedy)...jadi ya jadilah trailer kayak gini....mungkin buat yang ini saya updet bakalan agak lama karena fokus di tugas, P4: Birth Of Tragedy dan hal-hal lain...ok....so enjoy!!**

* * *

_Sejak saat itu semuanya telah berubah_

_Berubah untuk selamanya_

_Mungkin kau sudah lupa saat-saat itu_

_-_

_Lupa?_

_Atau kalian terlalu takut untuk mengingatnya?_

_Hari dimana aku hanya hidup hanya untuk saat itu_

_Dimana kesadaranku hilang_

_hilang...._

_menjadi suatu kegilaan_

_-_

_Apa kau tahu kenapa kau bisa ada di tempat ini ?_

_Apa kau bisa mengerti bagaimana jalan pikirannya?_

_-_

_Bukankah seharusnya pemerintah itu takut pada rakyatnya?_

_-_

_Kau hanya punya satu kesempatan_

_Dan hanya satu kesempatan itulah yang kau punya_

_Siapakah pria itu?_

_Siapakah sang teroris itu?_

_-_

_Pria itu tidak memiliki nama....tidak juga wajah_

_Dia adalah aku_

_Dia adalah kau_

_Dia adalah semua orang_

_Semua orang yang hidup di negara ini_

_-_

_Aku hanya ingin agar seluruh rakyat untuk ingat_

_Bahwa mereka membutuhkan kita!!!_

_-_

_Ia lalu memecahkan kaca di depannya dengan penuh amarah_

_-_

_Biar kuajarkan pada rakyat negara ini_

_Suatu hal yang akan diingat selamanya_

_Bahwa di balik topeng ini, ada lebih dari sekedar daging_

_Dia memiliki sebuah pemahaman..._

_Dan sebuah pemahaman itu tahan peluru.._

_-_

_Ingat! Ingatlah kembali hari itu_

_Hari dimana aku akan mengajarkanmu_

_Bahwa negara ini tidak membutuhkan bangunan-bangunan megah_

_Tetapi harapan..._

_Dari pembalasanku_

* * *

_**End of the Trailer**_

* * *

**The Author's sez:**

**Yak selagi saya blank buat ngelanjutin fic saya yang judulnya P4: Birth Of Tragedy....jadi ya...saya memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan sebuah trailer dari fic baru saya yang akan saya post di fandom Megaten ini...di liat dari judulnya....sudah jelas kalo ini cerita itu saya ambil dari komik ama film fave saya yang judulnya V for Vendetta...cuma saya jadikan P4 version (Tentunya dengan disesuaikan). Yah segitu dulu d....review please (meski baru cuma trailer)**


	2. Prologue

**A Man Behind The Mask**

**Disclaimer : Persona 4 itu punya Atlus **

**Inspired by : V for Vendetta by Alan Moore and David Boyd**

**Genre : Belum ditentukan**

**Sinopsis : Dan bagaimana semua itu berakar**

**Author's note : Well inilah dia prolog fic kedua saya, dan berhubung karena saya juga ga taw ini fic bagus apa ga (author ini orangnya suka-suka hati baget -dilempar barbel fitness-) jadi silahkan dinikmati meskipun ini bukan makanan dan review pliss^^**

* * *

PROLOG

_Ingat! Ingatlah kembali hari itu!_

_Hari yang penuh dengan penghianatan beserta rencananya_

_Sebuah penghianatan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu_

_Kenapa dia harus dilupakan.._

_Inaba, _

_600 tahun yang lalu_

Seorang pria mendorong sebuah gerobak menyusuri lorong gorong-gorong kota yang gelap dengan waspada ketika sinar lampion yang menyertainya membuka jalan di hadapannya dengan perlahan di tengah kegelapan malam yang begitu lembab. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Bagaimanapun juga rencana ini harus berhasil.

_Tetapi apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang manusia?_

Untuk sejenak, keraguan melintas di benaknya, mungkin saja rencana ini akan gagal. Dan jika memang demikian, apa tidak lebih baik jika rencana ini dibatalkan sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Tapi tidak....Ia tidak boleh berpikir begitu. Ia harus yakin. Ia harus percaya akan tugas yang dibebankan padanya, percaya bahwa puluhan drum mesiu yang dibawanya akan membawa sebuah perubahan. Percaya bahwa untuk itulah ia hidup.

_Yang kutahu adalah bahwa ia bernama Izanagi_

Langkah pria itu kemudian terhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang usang.

_Dialah otak penghianatan itu_

_Tapi sesungguhnya, siapakah orang itu?_

Sebentar lagi....

Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya hendak membuka pintu itu, tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah suara gonggongan anjing memecah kesunyian membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

_Yang kutahu adalah bahwa dia hendak meledakkan gedung parlemen Inaba pada tahun 1412_

_Yang kutahu adalah bahwa ia hendak membunuh sang ratu, Izanami I dengan ledakan itu_

Dengan sigap, ia lalu membalikkan badannya pada saat kedua anjing melesat kencang ke arahnya dengan taring yang siap menggigit.

Sial!!

_Tetapi ia mengajarkan kita satu hal_

_Manusia bisa saja dilupakan, tapi pikirannya adalah abadi_

"Jangan lari kau!!"

Dua orang penjaga meringsek masuk dari sampingnya membuatnya terkepung tanpa ada jalan keluar. Ia kini merasa terpojok.

"Apa cuma sampai di sini...." ujarnya dengan pelan, tetapi ia tersenyum.

_Sebab manusia bisa saja gagal_

Dengan cepat ia lalu mencabut pedangnya yang menyerupai tombak dan mulai menyerang semua tentara yang mengepungnya, membuat pertempuran menjadi sesuatu yang sudah tidak mungkin untuk dihindari.

_Dia bisa ditangkap_

_Dia bisa saja dibunuh_

_dan dilupakan..._

Pria itu berteriak dan menerjang ke arah para pengepungnya, ia mengayunkan tombaknya menghantam bahu penjaga yang pertama, membuat keseimbangannya limbung dan membenturkan tubuhnya yang berbalut baju besi ke arah tembok yang dingin. Alhasil, penjaga itu pingsan seketika. Tapi mengurangi satu orang dari berpuluh-puluh orang, apa gunanya?

Melihat pertahanannya terbuka, beberapa orang penjaga segera saja menyerang pria berikat kepala itu bersama-sama. Segera saja tanpa membuang kesempatan, mereka menghujamkan halberdnya melukai pria berjubah biru itu. Pria itu meringis kesakitan, ingin rasanya ia untuk melawan tapi dengan sakit seperti itu, semuanya tampak seperti bualan. Ia tertangkap.

Ia telah gagal

_Tapi 600 tahun kemudian_

_Sebuah pemikiran akan mengubah dunia _

Dan sejak itu ia hidup sebagai masa lalu...

_Aku telah menyasikan semuanya..._

_Kenyataan bahwa orang bisa saling bunuh karena pemikirannya_

_Kenyataan bahwa mereka bahkan mati-matian mempertahankannya_

_Dan mereka bangga oleh karenanya..._

Ia kemudian dibunuh di atas tiang gantungan...

Ia dipermalukan...

_Tapi sadarkah kau..._

_Kau tidak bisa mencumbu suatu pemikiran_

_Kau bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh_

_Atau mungkin merasakannya_

Pada hari kematiannya, ia menatap semuanya; penjaga-penjaga itu, algojo itu, rakyat-rakyat itu...mereka yang hidup bukan sebagai diri mereka sendiri—para serigala-serigala haus darah itu, para kera yang mengaku punya akal...

_Sebuah pemikiran tidak memiliki darah_

_Dan tidak akan berdarah karenanya_

_Mereka bahkan tidak memiliki rasa sakit_

_Meski kau merasakan sakit karenanya_

Samar tapi pasti, kedua matanya mengamati ke arah kerumunan yang semakin beringas.

Konohana Sakuya...

Kini bahkan ia menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya harus menyaksikan kematiannya. Sungguh ironis, tetapi kini ia merasa pikirannya telah kosong...kedua bola matanya yang bewarna kuning bahkan semakin meredup cahayanya ketika Rokuten Maoh sang algojo mengalungkan tali pada lehernya.

_Mereka bahkan tidak bisa merasakan cinta_

_Meski kita begitu mencintainya_

Dipandanginya kedua mata Konohana Sakuya yang berkaca-kaca.

Dan tak lama kemudian segalanya menjadi gelap bersama dengan teriakan kemenangan.

_Tetapi itu bukanlah pemikiran yang membuatku merasa kehilangan_

_Itu adalah seorang pria_

_Pria yang mengingatkanku pada hari itu_

_Pria yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan_

* * *

**The Author's sez :**

**Halo semuanya!!! Miss me? -dilempar beton-....canda2....nah ini dia prolognya!!! tapi saya ga taw gimana ini cerita jadinya aneh ga sih? Soalnya blakangan ini saya lagee kehilangan style nulis saya (penyakit yang aneh seperti authornya yang sinting)....dan yak karena baru pembukaan (dan sayangnya saya ga akan nraktir makan -digiles pake papan penggilesan-) saya ga bisa ngobrol apa2 dulu....jadi yah....enjoy dan review pliss**

**Till the next chapt!!**

* * *

Profil negara di chapt ini:

Nama Negara : Inaba

Nama Resmi : Kingdom Of Inaba

Kepala Negara : Queen Izanami I

Kepala Pemerintahan : Queen Izanami I


	3. Bab 1 : The Preparation

**A Man Behind the Mask**

**Disclaimer : P4 punya ATLUS **

**Inspired By : V for Vendetta by Alan Moore and David Lloyd**

**Synopsis : Dan inilah dunia saat ini...**

**Genre : masih belum ditentukan (ada ide?)**

**The Author sez : Dan JRENG!!! -dilempar granat karena lebay- ini lanjutannya, review dan enjoy!!!**

* * *

BAB 1

_Waktu telah berlalu....._

_Kingdom of Yasoinaba_

_Sekarang (2012)_

Sebuah ruangan yang gelap lagi aneh terletak di bawah jalanan Inaba.

Tua... Kota Inaba yang tua dan begitu tuanya hingga ia telah melihat segala hal selama 2000 tahun; 2000 tahun yang penuh dengan peperangan, teror dan keputusasaan. Didirikan oleh Raja Kamui I dari Dinasti Yasogami, tetapi 20 tahun kemudian menjadi tumpukan arang raksasa oleh invasi kekaisaran Amaterasu yang haus darah dimana ia membunuh 100.000 rakyatnya sendiri untuk mempertahankan kekuasaannya. Ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh bangsa Okami, nyaris musnah oleh wabah H1N1, kembali menjadi tumpukan arang oleh kebakaran hebat dan kembali menjadi tumpukan puing-puing oleh serangan Angkatan Udara Republik Yomotsu Hirasaka di bawah pimpinan Presiden Suzuka Gongen.

Dan selalu begitu, ibarat seorang manusia, kota itu telah merasakan semua siklus kehidupan. Ibarat sebuah roda, kadang di atas, kadang di bawah. Selalu bangkit dan jatuh, bangkit, jatuh....dan terjatuh lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, tetapi bukan karena penyakit. Bukan karena api. Dan bukan karena perang.

Percayakah kau jika kukatakan bahwa kota ini jatuh kepada bangsanya sendiri? Bahwa kota Inaba yang katanya adalah kota paling masyhur di dunia berada dalam jajahan bangsanya sendiri?

Dan masih di dalam ruangan yang gelap dan aneh itu, seseorang bertubuh cukup tinggi berjalan dengan langkah yang pelan tetapi mantap dalam balutan jubah hitam panjang tanpa motif. Ia nyaris tanpa berpikir lagi ketika kedua matanya yang bewarna abu-abu melirik sejenak ke arah sebuah televisi yang menyala dan segera berbalik membelakanginya.

Ia menghela nafas. Ia tahu betul acara itu dan apa yang akan disiarkan olehnya, dan pada waktu acara yang bernama Sabda Inaba mulai ditayangkan, ia kembali menolehkan wajahnya ke arah kotak elektronik itu.

"Sungguh sayang jika aku melewatkan acara ini." Ujarnya dalam hati

Mungkin orang akan bertanya-tanya apabila mereka masuk dan mengamati seisi rumah pria itu. Pertanyaannya pasti berbunyi seperti ini:

Kenapa orang seperti dia bisa menyukai acara semacam ini?

Ruangan itu sendiri sebenarnya adalah gabungan dari beberapa ruangan-ruangan kecil yang saling terhubung satu sama lain. Ruangan itu berdinding batu, tak berjendela dan bagian atapnya mencerminkan model ruangan itu yang tak lain juga tak bukan memiliki cita rasa sebuah kuburan raja dari abad pertengahan. Akan tetapi beberapa bagian dari ruangan itu tidak sepenuhnya demikian, ada beberapa bagian yang tampak seperti bagian dari sebuah Katedral dari abad yang sama, dan ada pula yang tampak seperti ruang penyimpanan anggur milik seorang kaya dari zaman Rennaisance tanpa mayat, tanpa lilin, tanpa altar, dan juga tanpa drum dan botol-botol anggur yang terpajang. Yang terpajang di dalam ruangan itu justru jauh dari kesan-kesan itu: pedang-pedang kuno, patung, lukisan dan berbagai macam benda seni lain. Ruangan itu tampak seperti sebuah galeri, sebuah galeri dari kumpulan benda-benda yang seharusnya dipajang di tempat yang pantas. Menjadi tontonan publik di ruang terbuka sebelum pemerintah mencekalnya dan mereka diselamatkan sebelum mereka yang katanya berhak memerintah itu menghancurkannya seakan tiada harga, tiada nilai, menghancurkannya seakan karya-karya terkenal seperti "Perempuan" karya pelukis Terkenal Minato Arisato dan naskah drama berjudul "Out Of Darkness" karya sastrawan Yumi Ozawa hanyalah onggokkan sampah yang menajiskan.

"Dan marilah oleh karenanya kita mendengarkan apa yang terjadi di bekas negara Gekkoukan yang kini luluh lantak akibat perang saudara"

Suara pembawa acara Sabda Inaba itu terus memenuhi ruangan aneh itu ketika orang berjubah hitam itu berjalan melewati sebuah rak buku berisi buku-buku politik yang juga dicekal keberadaannya mulai dari Mein Kampf karya Adolf Hitler sampai DAS Kapital karya Karl Marx. Ia kemudian terduduk di hadapan sebuah meja rias. Ia menatap ke arah kaca di hadapannya.

"Bahwa mereka, para monyet-monyet itu berterima kasih atas bantuan yang telah kita berikan pada mereka. Dan kini pada siapakah mereka akan bergantung selain pada kita? Para parasit-parasit itu.."

Ujar pembawa acara itu diiringi tepukan tangan yang meriah dari para pemirsa ketika sesi pembuka dari acara Sabda Inaba telah selesai dan digantikan oleh warta-warta patriotik atas apa yang telah dilakukan oleh pemerintah selama ini saat pria berjubah hitam itu mengenakan sepasang sarung tangan kulit yang juga bewarna hitam sehitam jubahnya yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Dan maka oleh karena itu, saudara-saudara Inabaku sekalian....melalui saya, Tohru Adachi ini, saya mengajak anda-anda sekalian untuk...."

Pria itu kini menyalakan lampu-lampu kecil yang ada di sekitar bingkai kaca itu. Membuat mereka semua menyala memberi penerangan lebih pada meja rias itu sekaligus pada saat yang sama menerangi sebuah poster sebuah film yang ada di tembok batu sebelahnya berjudul "The Lonely Prince" karya Sutradara terkenal bernama Ayane Matsunaga.

Ia tersenyum, tetapi bukan senyuman biasa yang ia keluarkan melainkan senyuman yang penuh dengan ironi seperti layaknya kedua matanya yang memancarkan cahaya kebencian ketika sosok Adachi dalam siaran yang disetelnya itu mulai menggumamkan kata-kata propaganda yang hebat menjelaskan bagaimana negara ini telah berbuat banyak, katanya...

"Saya melihat bahwa negara-negara bekas Republik Gekkoukan telah kehabisan bantuan obat-obatan setelah memenuhi gudang-gudang mereka dengan beras dan tembakau."

Pria itu mengambil sebuah wig bewarna perak yang dipajang di dekatnya, mengenakannya dan mengambil sebuah topeng yang disembunyikan di dalam laci meja itu. Dan pada saat pria itu hendak memakai topengnya, sebuah suara benturan tiba-tiba terdengar memenuhi seisi ruangan, membuatnya terkejut sampai-sampai menoleh ke arah televisi ketika pembawa acara itu menghujamkan tinjunya pada podium, membuat orang-orang terdiam sebelum kembali bertepuk tangan karenanya.

"Kata mereka, semua itu untuk kebaikan..."

Dan suara tawa segera terdengar diikuti dengan sorak sorai saat pria itu menatapnya dengan heran untuk sejenak dari meja riasnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memakai topengnya itu, sebuah topeng untuk menutupi wajah, sebuah topeng untuk menutup rapat jati dirinya sebagai manusia dan sebuah topeng untuk menutup masa lalunya.

Ia kemudian terdiam usai mengenakan topeng itu. Ia mengamati dirinya sejenak seakan mengagumi perbedaan yang bisa dibuat oleh topeng itu. Ia kini memiliki rambut; ia kini juga memiliki wajah. Wajah itu adalah wajah yang senantiasa terdiam kaku meski ia tertawa atau menangis, wajah yang tak mencerminkan apapun ketika ia menolong atau membunuh, wajah itu adalah sebuah wajah yang telah dilupakan, wajah yang telah dilupakan sejak berabad-abad yang lalu. Orang mengenal sebagai wajah Izanagi, Izanagi sang penghianat.

* * *

"Apakah kalian semua ingin tahu apa yang kupikirkan?"

Kini Tohru Adachi bertanya ketika di suatu tempat yang jauh di atas dari ruangan aneh itu, wajahnya terpampang di depan sebuah layar televisi yang terletak pada sebuah ruangan. Berbeda dengan ruangan sebelumnya yang aneh dan gelap tetapi megah seperti sebuah galeri. Ruangan itu begitu menyedihkan dengan dekorasi seadanya, tetapi mahal dan begitu mahalnya sehingga sang penghuni terpaksa menghabiskan banyak uangnya untuk membayar uang sewanya..tidak sesuai memang dengan keadaannya yang kumuh, tapi apa dikata jika memang harga rumah sekarang sudah naik lebih-lebih lokasinya yang cukup bagus.

Cukup bagus? Memang...apartemen itu terletak di samping jalan protokol yang besar, tersisa beberapa blok dari Junes Tower dan singkat kata: dekat dari mana saja.

Sama seperti apa yang terjadi pada ruangan aneh. Di dalam salah satu ruangan kumuh itu, seseorang kini terduduk di depan sebuah meja rias. Bedanya adalah, ia bukan seorang pria dan ia juga tidak sedang mengenakan topengnya sebagai penutup wajah.

Alih-alih berurusan dengan topeng, ia berurusan dengan lipstik, mascara dan peralatan make up yang lainnya. Ia juga tidak mengenakannya untuk suatu hal yang disebut sebagai "wajah baru", tetapi lebih untuk menunjukkan pada dunia tentang betapa indahnya mataku, betapa seksinya bibirku dan betapa cantiknya wajahku. Kulitku begitu muda dan halus, pasti akan banyak sekali lelaki yang akan takluk dan tunduk padaku.

Well, mungkin ia sama sekali tidak berpikiran seperti itu, tetapi dengan keadaan sekarang hal itu bisa terjadi, sebab bukan itulah yang sekarang dibutuhkan oleh para wanita melainkan sekantong makanan yang akan membawa mereka melewati hari-hari yang sulit, melewati hari-hari yang begitu monoton dan teratur. Aneh bukan? Mungkin saja keanehan sikapnya itu juga merupakan suatu hal yang mendasarinya untuk menatap foto Kanji Tatsumi yang ada di dekatnya dengan tatapan yang cukup mempesona. Entah jika melihat segala hal ini apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang-orang terhadap seorang gadis bernama Rise Kujikawa yang berbuat demikian? Siapa yang tahu?

Hanya satu hal yang dipahami oleh gadis berambut merah itu saat menatap foto pemuda sangar yang sedang berpose bak seorang binaragawan. Pikiran itu adalah suatu cara tentang bagaimana seseorang untuk dapat melejitkan karirnya dalam menjalankan profesi ini dewasa ini selain mengambil setiap peluang ada dan tersedia untuk dikerjakan. Kau tak akan bisa bertahan hanya dengan menjadi seorang artis hanya bermain film-film murahan, sebab jika kau tetap bertahan dengan cara lama, kau tidak akan pernah mengalami apa yang disebut sebagai kemakmuran: Sebuah kondominium mewah lengkap dengan penjagaan keamanan langsung dari satuan tentara pemerintah. Meskipun pada kenyataannya kau juga tetap harus mengantri makanan dengan menukarkan kupon sambil berjejal-jejalan di tengah kawanan serigala yang mungkin lebih lapar dari dirimu sendiri, setidaknya penderitaanmu akan sedikit terangkat.

Singkat kata, keamanan telah menjadi suatu hal yang mahal sekarang.

Dan seorang Rise Kujikawa mengharapkan hal itu dalam impiannya, dalam setiap impiannya. Ia sudah melihat banyak, termasuk pada hal yang menimpa dirinya sendiri.

"Dan well, kalian sedang menyaksikan acaraku sekarang" Lanjut acara Sabda Inaba disertai dengan suara kasak-kusuk beberapa pemirsa televisi yang berada tak jauh dari kamar dimana Rise Kujikawa berada. "Jadi akan kuanggap kalian semua sepaham denganku. Dengar saudara-saudaraku sekalin. Saya ingin agar kalian semua tahu bahwa sekaranglah saatnya bagi kita untuk menunjukkan pada bekas negara yang ikut membantu penjajah kita dulu agar mereka tahu seperti apa kita memandang mereka dalam arti sesungguhnya. Saya merasa jika sekaranglah saatnya bagi kita untuk memberi mereka balasan atas apa yang telah mereka perbuat dengan peluru dan misil mereka beberapa dekade yang lalu."

Adachi lalu terdiam sejenak dengan begitu dramatis, sama dramatisnya dengan tepukan tangan para penonton di studio yang bergemuruh seraya terenyuh dengan apa yang diutarakan oleh pria berambut coklat itu.

Rise akhirnya menyelesaikan proses makeup-nya. Ia kemudian bangkit dan mulai memakai gaun terbaik yang bisa dimilikinya dan lantas segera mengecek bagian pinggulnya menghindari kemungkinan retsleting gaunnya itu rusak atau tidak rapi di depan kaca.

Sempurna...Ia kini seperti sebuah patung Venus yang hidup di tempat yang salah, tetapi bukan dirinya yang salah tetapi kekumuhan itulah yang membuatnya salah. Ia suka penampilannya itu, tapi bagaimana jika Kanji tidak suka?

Siapa yang peduli....

Tinggal sedikit pelengkap....

Ia lalu mengambil sebuah buku berisi sebuah skenario film yang tergeletak di atas ranjang di dekatnya. Kini mungkin buku itu hampir setara dengan nyawanya, jika diibaratkan seperti lagu Led Zepellin berjudul Stairway To Heaven, maka itulah anak tangganya. Ia betul-betul tidak boleh kehilangan kesempatan emas ini.

Tapi bagaimana jika gagal? Mudah....cari saja pekerjaan baru, lapangan pekerjaan besar tetapi penduduk sedikit...tapi....pekerjaan ini.....

Ia sebenarnya merasa sedikit tegang. Meski skenario film ini sudah ada di tangannya, ia masih harus mengikuti audisi yang diselenggarakan oleh partai penguasa, partai yang kini mengatur segalanya termasuk di dalamnya penyiaran dan seni. Ayolah, demi kupon makanan yang lebih dan juga uang yang lebih banyak!! Tokh ini semua lebih baik daripada jadi seorang pelacur.

"Saya berkata bahwa yang kita lakukan justru sebenarnya adalah menghabisi mereka dengan cara yang sama..." Suara Adachi kembali terdengar dari speaker televisi yang terus menampilkan wajahnya, wajah seorang pria yang tampak loyo tetapi memiliki kharisma yang besar ketika gema tepuk tangan telah menghilang sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. " Cara yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh negeri para cicak (Gekco) itu terhadap kita 20 tahun lalu!!" Ia kembali terdiam tetapi belum sampai para penonton kembali bertepuk tangan ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Siapa yang setuju denganku!!"

Suasana lalu tenggelam dalam keheningan seiring pidato yang begitu dramatis itu berlanjut tanpa ada seorangpun yang bisa menahannya dan untuk beberapa detik kemudian suara penuh emosi dari Tohru Adachi kembali pecah menggetarkan seisi ruangan.

"SIAPA YANG SETUJU DAN SEPENDAPAT DENGANKU!!"

Sontak saja hamburan tepuk tangan untuk kesekian kalinya bergemuruh layaknya guntur di tengah hujan lebat diikuti dengan teriakan dan sorak sorai para penonton yang telah histeris, tenggelam dalam sebuah kalimat-kaliman propaganda yang menarik, begitu menariknya hingga seorang Rise mendengarkannya sekilas saat ia hendak mengenakan pakaian sepatu hak tingginya. Ia tersenyum simpul karenanya bukan karena wajah Adachi yang semakin di zoom hingga menutupi latar belakang acara itu, tetapi karena ia mengenal akan siapakah orang yang menulis naskah pidato itu, siapa yang menyiapkan dekorasi acaranya dan juga siapa yang mengatur gerak mimiknya.

Demi Tuhan, ia bahkan juga tahu sebenarnya untuk apa dan untuk siapa naskah itu ditujukan. Sesungguhnya tidak akan ada yang akan menyerang balik Gekkoukan dalam keadaan seperti ini, yang ada hanyalah beberapa orang aktor yang akan mengisahkan penghancuran besar-besaran bohongan di depan kamera. Semua itu hanyalah kumpulan propaganda omong kosong yang menunjukkan betapa hebatnya Kerajaan Yasoinaba!

Sungguh, apa orang itu sama sekali tidak sadar, bahwa para pegawai Junes Tower, sebuah menara televisi tempatnya bekerja dan beberapa orang lainnya telah mengetahui hal itu? Semua itu omong kosong! Seluruhnya omong kosong! Omong kosong yang penuh ancaman dan pengecualian yang mengerikan.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan akhirnya kembali terhenti ketika Tohru Adachi yang belum puas kembali mengutarakan orasinya dengan lebih tenang, lebih intim dan lebih ringan dengan mengutarakan gurauan kecil yang mengocok perut beberapa orang.

"Apa kalian suka itu? Sayang sekali ia sudah menjadi sebuah republik, jika tidak? Aku pasti akan mengawini ratu pertamanya berkali-kali. Sebab apa lagi yang bisa kau katakan? Dulu, memang ia adalah negara yang memiliki semuanya...dan memang benar-benar semuanya secara absolut...dan sekarang apa? Sebuah komunitas Lepra terbesar di dunia? Kenapa?"

Para penonton kembali mendapat kepercayaan dirinya kembali, mereka kini terkesan lebih empati, lebih menghayati setiap kata yang diucapkan saat pria itu melanjutkan.

"Mereka tidak bertuhan...aku akan mengulanginya lagi...tidak berketuhanan..Semua itu bukan karena perang yang mereka buat. Itu juga bukan karena wabah penyakit yang mereka buat sendiri. Itu karena sebuah penghakiman....a judgement!!!"

Tepuk tangan lagi...sementara Rise sama sekali tidak bisa memahami bagaimana pidato seperti ini bisa mengubah persepsinya. Yang ia tahu adalah bahwa dulu, waktu ia masih kecil adalah jika Gekkoukan adalah sebuah republik yang begitu religius dengan kaum agama sebagai pemimpinnya. Bahwa mereka sendiri begitu patuh pada ajaran agamanya. Adapun keadaan ini disebabkan oleh Perang Nuklir, perang Nuklir yang dilakukannya melawan Union of the Socialist Tartarus Republic. Akibatnya, mereka hancur bersama-sama, meninggalkan hanya keputusasaan dan kehampaan bagi rakyatnya, negara yang kokoh itu akhirnya hancur menjadi debu bersama dengan harapan-harapannya tanpa menyisakan seorang pemenang kecuali tumbuhnya sebuah negara adidaya baru bernama Kerajaan Yasoinaba.

"Tiada seorangpun yang bisa lolos dari masa lalunya, tiada seorangpun yang bisa lolos dari penghakiman itu. Apa kalian kira para dewa tidak mengawasi kita dari atas sana? Apa kalian pikir Dia tidak beserta negara ini? Bagaimana caramu untuk membuktikannya? Dia telah mencobai kita tetapi kita tetap bertahan.."

Wajah Adachi berubah seakan penuh harap saat Rise memasang kedua antingnya dengan tenang, menyibakkan rambut merahnya. Ia tahu ke arah mana tusukan Adachi akan ditujukan.

"Kita tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan....aku telah melihat semuanya, kaum imigran, kaum beda keyakinan, kaum yaoi, kaum yuri, teroris dan orang cacat serta penyakitan...MEREKA HARUS PERGI!!! "

Dan inilah dia klimaksnya...

"KEKUATAN DALAM KEMURNIAN, KEMURNIAN DALAM PERSATUAN!! Saya adalah seorang religius Yasoinaba yang taat dan saya bangga karena itu!!"

Haaaaah....

"Cukup sekian, terima kasih banyak saudara-saudaraku sekalian..." kata Rise dengan jengkel sambil mengambil sebuah remote yang ada di dekatnya dan mematikan televisi itu tepat pada saat Adachi berjalan meninggalkan podiumnya dengan diiring sebuah salam yang cukup keren dari para penonton di studio (bagi sebagian orang salam Hitler mungkin keren). Ia lalu memandang ke arah layar yang kini telah menyisakan warna hitam sejenak dan kembali mengamati kaca di hadapannya satu detik kemudian guna mengecek kembali penampilannya sekali lagi.

Ia baru benar-benar siap sekarang. Diamatinya kaca dihadapannya untuk terakhir kali.

Nenek. Doakan aku....

Gadis itu kemudian menatap jendela di dekatnya dan barulah ia sadar akan sesuatu yang ada di luar sana.

Kenapa malam sudah begitu gelap?

Mendapati ada sesuatu yang tidak beres membuat gadis itu menoleh ke sebuah jam yang terpajang dinding rumahnya.

Jam itu menujukkan jam 8.00 malam.

"Sial!!!"

Ia rupanya telah menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama sekarang. Kini baru ia sadari jika segalanya mulai menjadi buruk, sangat amat teramat buruk. Ia bisa terlambat audisi malam ini. Jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang. Dengan cepat ia lalu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil secarik kertas yang terselip di bingkai foto dirinya bersama dengan Kanji dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu keluar menuju ke dalam kegelapan malam yang tanpa disadarinya adalah malam yang jauh lebih gelap dari yang ia bayangkan selama ini.

* * *

Sang pria berjubah hitam telah selesai dengan segala persiapan teaterikal yang ia perlukan. Topeng telah terpasang rapi di wajahnya, sepasang sepatu boot kulit hitam panjang juga telah membungkus kakinya dengan baik. Kain hitam besar menutupi jubah hitamnya sementara ikat kepala hitamnya menambah kesan misterius yang telah melekat pada pria itu.

Ia kemudian memeriksa lagi penampilannya di depan kaca, dan setelah dirasa sempurna, ia lalu mematikan lampu yang ada di sekeliling kaca itu seraya beranjak berjalan menuju ke arah koleksi senjata tajamnya.

Aku akan bersenang-senang malam ini....

Pria itu kemudian menatap sebuah sabuk berisi sepuluh pisau di depannya. Sabuk itu begitu besar bewarna hitam yang tampak cocok dengan penampilannya sekarang.

Let's see my friend....

Ia mengambil salah satu pisau itu, mengamati tingkat ketajamannya dan memasukkannya kembali ke tempatnya.

Sempurna....

Ia lantas mengambil sabuk itu dari pajangannya, mengenakannya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa suara.

Dan setelahnya....ruangan itu berdiri dalam sepi, tanpa suara televisi dan tanpa nyala lampu yang menerangi. Semua benda itu kemudian tenggelam dalam kegelapan dan karena itulah pria tersebut menamainya rumahnya sebagai...Gallery of The Forsaken..

Kekuatan dalam kemurnian, kemurnian dalam persatuan....

Sejauh mana kalian akan bertahan?

* * *

**Jika ada Sabda Inaba, maka saya akan mengadakan Sabda Author:**

**Mungkin pertanyaan pertama yang muncul adalah :**

**Kenapa gaya bahasanya jadi gila dan aneh begini??**

**Yah, ini semua karena saya lagi coba melakukan sesuatu yang beda -cie elah!!- dari apa yang udah saya lakukan di BoT. Jadi yah begitulah si sinting ini. Dan tentang beberapa karya seni yang muncul di sini, silahkan dilihat di bagian bawah. And...o ya....ratingnya gimana nih? T ato M? Well...jadi sudikah anda memberikan sedikit review? **

**Ahhh...till the next chapt!! -mulai ngerjain bab 20 BoT...-**

* * *

Profil Negara :

Nama Resmi : Kingdom of Yasoinaba

Nama : Kerajaan Yasoinaba

Ibukota : Ciudad La Inaba (Kota Inaba)

Bentuk negara : Monarki Konstitusional

Kepala Negara : Queen Izanami XXV

Kepala Pemerintahan : (disimpan buat kejutan)

Lagu kebangsaan : O Queen Of All Creation

Luas Wilayah : -Penulis malas mengukur, jadi silahkan ukur sendiri dengan meteran yang telah disediakan-

Letak astronomis : -silahkan buka Atlas-

Mata uang : Yasoinaba Yen

Lambang negara : -bayangkan sendiri-

ex Penjajah : Democratic Socialist Republic of Yomotsu Hirasaka

Semula bernama Kingdon of Inaba, tetapi sejak invasi pasukan Yomotsu Hirasaka di bawah rezim Presiden Suzuka Gongen, negara ini menjadi bagian dari negara Yomotsu Hirasaka hingga satu abad kemudian. Adapun negara ini memperoleh kemerdekaannya pada tahun 1834 sejak presiden Yomotsu Hirasaka yang terakhir, Ameno Sagiri mengumumkan program keterbukaan yang berujung pada bubarnya negara Yomotsu Hirasaka. Wilayah negara ini terdiri dari dua propinsi : Inaba dan Okina.

Bendera : hitam dengan cap kerajaan berbentuk mata di tengahnya.

Sekedar Info :

Di sini saya akan memberikan penjelasan tentang beberapa karya seni yang muncul di fic ini:

- Lukisan berjudul "Perempuan" karya Minato Arisato (Tadinya sih mau pake nama Pablo Minato, tapi ga jadi biar lebih seru) : sebuah lukisan tentang seorang wanita yang berbaring dengan hanya mengenakan sehelai selimut pada abad 16. Konon lukisan ini menjelaskan tentang keindahan tubuh manusia dan dianggap sebagai karya masterpiece si pelukis pada eranya. Siapakah sang model? Konon banyak spekulasi dari siapakah identitas sang model. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa sang model adalah Putri Yukari dari keluarga bangsawan kerajaan Takeba, ada juga yang mengatakan jika ia adalah Ratu Aigis, pendiri Kerajaan Gekkoukan atau bahkan Ratu Mitsuru dari Kekaisaran Sanada yang terkenal menyeramkan suka bermandikan darah orang yang menggodanya. Lukisan ini juga disinyalir dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam skandal saat pembuatannya.

- Drama Out Of Darkness karya sastrawan terkenal dari abad ke 15 karya Yumi Ozawa (meski dia tidak ada hubungan dengan Maria Ozawa -ditonjok- dan harusnya namanya itu Yumiko Machiavelli tetapi berdasarkan pertimbangan, mendingan pake nama asli) :sebuah drama yang mengisahkan perjuangan seorang ibu dalam membantu mewujudkan revolusi Perancis. Konon drama ini menunjukkan sikap anti pemerintah yang sangat.

- Mein Kampf : buku karya Adolf Hitler (mestinya mau diplesetin jadi Adolf Teddie, tetapi karena Teddie punya peran khusus di fic ini, usul dilupakan dan karena author juga takut kualat^^) yang menjelaskan semua pikiran-pikiran sang pendiri Nazi tersebut

- Das Capital : buku karya Karl Marx (mestinya mau diplesetik jadi Marx Hanamura, tetapi lagi, karena Yosuke punya peran lebih, ide ini dikesampingkan...lagipula author juga takut kualat^^) yang isinya adalah landasan pemikiran ekonomi sosialis dan komunis.

- The Lonely Prince : Sebuah film drama musikal karya Sutradara terkenal Ayane Matsunaga (tadinya mau ditulis Ayane Kaneshiro, tapi karena kesannya terlalu maskulin ide ini dilupakan) yang memenangkan 10 piala oscar meski cukup kontroversial karena memasukkan unsur yuri yang kuat di dalamnya namun sarat nilai-nilai kemanusiaan

- Stairway to Heaven : salah satu lagu fave author (bisa didonlod di 4shared) ciptaan Led Zeppelin.


End file.
